


Si pudiera no quererte

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una habitación de hotel y una decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si pudiera no quererte

Peter agradeció en silencio que las luces estuvieran apagadas, eso le ayudaba a reforzar esa desconexión a la que se aferraba desesperadamente; a ese no pensar en que eran sus manos las que estaban desnudando, despacio y casi con reverencia, el cuerpo estremecido de Neal.

No tenía memoria de lo que había sucedido entre el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en medio del pesado silencio dentro del Taurus y éste ahora, en que estaban tumbados sobre la cama de un hotel de carretera a la entrada de New Jersey. No podía explicarse como había conducido por casi dos horas sin tener conciencia del recorrido, o el no poder recordar si se dijeron algo o quien había decidido que tenían que hacer esto, precisamente ahora.

Trató de concentrarse en la secuencia de acciones que le habían llevado a ese momento en que, tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto de hotel, no existió otro lugar en que deseara estar que no fuera entre los brazos de Neal y con su piel bajo sus labios. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento, durante ese vacío de su memoria, había llamado a Elizabeth para avisarle que no dormiría en casa esa noche, pero no podía afirmar sin sombra de duda, si le había dicho cual era la razón.

Sintió las manos de Neal tirar de su camisa para sacarla del pantalón, los dedos acariciando la piel de su cuello mientras desanudaba su corbata; la sensación de los cabellos de éste entre sus propios dedos y el calor reverberando en cada contacto. A pesar de todo eso, algo en su cerebro seguía repitiendo como un mantra: _Esto no está sucediendo_, una y otra vez, mientras se escuchaba a sí mismo decir, con una voz que no podía reconocer como la suya, _Neal, Neal, Neal._

Volvió a conectarse con su presente cuando sintió en la espalda desnuda las manos temblorosas de Neal, abriendo los ojos – que no tenía conciencia de haber cerrado – en medio de un beso húmedo, casi obsceno, que podía haber durado horas o sólo un segundo. Bastante conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, detuvo el embiste de su cuerpo contra el de Neal, sus piernas enredadas, desnudos bajo las sábanas.

Neal seguía con los ojos cerrados, buscando su boca cuando se apartó un poco para reconectarse con lo que estaba sucediendo. Los labios de Neal atraparon los suyos y respondió al beso en automático, sorprendido de sí mismo por no sentir que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, era terriblemente peligroso y absolutamente incorrecto. Neal arqueó su cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando contacto, incitándolo, acariciándole las piernas con sus pies, el frío del metal en su tobillo rozándole la piel.

Ese contacto bastó para que algo de ese fuego que le quemaba la sangre se apagara. Se separó de Neal despacio, sin apartar su mirada de la suya, que le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Las manos de Neal fueron hacia sus brazos y Peter casi saltó de la cama, en su ansia por evitarlas. Neal se sentó y recargó su cuerpo contra la cabecera, los brazos a su costado, las sábanas apenas cubriéndolo. Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Peter estaba de rodillas frente a él, la respiración agitada, incapaz de apartar su mirada, buscando las palabras correctas para explicar una situación que se había salido totalmente de su control.

\- Neal, yo…

\- No, Peter. No.

\- Neal…

\- ¡Jódete Peter! No voy a escucharte, ¿ok? – Neal se levantó de la cama, furioso, los ojos azules fijos en él, la mirada fría. Su cuerpo mostraba las marcas dejadas por las manos y los labios de Peter y este se sintió avergonzado. ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ahí? – No necesito que tú… - caminó unos pasos frente a Peter, quien seguía de rodillas en la cama, para luego acercársele, enfrentándolo. - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en echarte para atrás después de… - señaló la cama, las sábanas revueltas, sus ropas regadas por toda la habitación – esto? – Se pasó una mano por la cara y le dio la espalda y Peter no puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada. – No te entiendo, Peter. ¿Qué quieres de mí, ah? – se volvió a mirarlo. - ¿Qué _más_ quieres de mí, Peter?

\- Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que seas un hombre honrado. Quiero… - Peter había bajado la cabeza mientras hablaba, demasiado avergonzado y confundido para mirar a Neal a la cara. – Y, Dios me perdone, quiero esto también. – Sintió el movimiento en la cama cuando Neal se sentó frente a él, pero no estaba listo para mirarlo de nuevo. – Pero no puede ser, Neal - _Peter…_ \- No ahora, no mientras seas mi responsabilidad. No cuando no puedo estar seguro de que estas aquí porque quieres y no porque tienes que hacerlo…

Guardó silencio, esperando su respuesta. Pasó un momento que a Peter le pareció eterno. Había cerrado los ojos, repentinamente agotado. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando las manos de Neal tomaron su rostro y luego su boca atrapó la suya en un beso que no tenía la urgencia de momentos atrás. Respondió a la caricia, porque no podía ya negar que deseaba esto tanto como él. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de Neal, tratando de guardar en su memoria cuanto pudiera de ese instante.

\- ¿Después, tal vez? – Neal preguntó, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus dedos acariciando su rostro. – No sé cómo hacerte entender lo que siento sin que tu condenado sentido del deber tenga que analizarlo hasta el cansancio. – Besó sus parpados cerrados, las mejillas, la comisura de sus labios. – Te quiero, Peter, a pesar de todo lo que somos. – Lo besó de nuevo en los labios, obligándolo a responderle con la misma pasión que él estaba poniendo en esa caricia que se sentía cómo si fuera la última. – Sólo quiero que me prometas que ésto es un quizá y no un no definitivo. Porque mañana debemos volver al trabajo y conociéndote, estarás ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido y… no me merezco eso, ni tú tampoco, ¿estamos?

Un último beso y se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Necesitaban regresar juntos porque el monitor de su tobillo estaba fuera de su radio, por haber estado durante todo el día bajo la responsabilidad de Peter. En cuanto regresaran a la ciudad y volviera a casa de June, estaría de nuevo dentro de sus dos millas reglamentarias. Recogió la ropa de Peter del suelo, la lanzó sobre la cama y desapareció dentro del baño, sin cerrar la puerta.

Peter comenzó a vestirse, todo el fuego de unos minutos atrás atenuado, dejándole solamente una tibieza bajo la piel que le hacía sentir que su decisión había sido la correcta. Ahora tenía un quizá y la certeza de que pronto estaría listo para poder reclamar ese algo que, hasta entonces, no había creído que fuera suyo.


End file.
